There is much prior art in the field of repairing defects in metals in general and open electrical circuits in particular. U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,229,361, 4,259,367, 4,272,775, 4,358,659, 4,374,314, 4,381,441, 4,439,754, and 4,532,401 are representative of this art. As far as we are aware, however, no prior art has involved the process steps involved in the present invention.